1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an incinerator for burning odor forming materials such as surgical waste, bandages, flesh, etc.
2. Summary of the Invention
The incinerator apparatus comprises an inner housing located within an outer housing with walls of the inner and outer housings being spaced apart forming an interior space therebetween. The inner and outer housings have aligned upper openings with insulated closure members. A central chamber extends from the upper opening of the inner housing to a lower position for receiving material to be burned. An upper chamber holding a heat activated odor reducing catalyst surrounds the upper portion of the central chamber. A gas collection chamber surrounds the upper chamber and exhaust means is provided for drawing gas from the central chamber to the interior space by way of the heat activated odor reducing catalyst and the collection chamber. A preheater is provided for preheating the heat activated odor reducing catalyst. A second exhaust means is provided for drawing gas from the interior space to the atmosphere. A main heater is located within the lower portion of the central chamber for burning the material deposited therein. An air inlet extends through the wall of the inner housing to the central chamber and a blower is provided for drawing air from the interior space into the central chamber. Air duct means extends from the exterior to the interior space for providing fresh air to support combustion and for cooling purposes.
In a further aspect, an upper surrounding wall extends between said upper and lower closure means and spaced apart apertures are formed through said upper surrounding wall for the flow of air therethrough.
In another aspect, control means is provided for sequentially turning on said preheater and then said main heater. The preheater remains on until a predetermined temperature is reached. Said control means turns said first and second exhaust means on and said blower means on when said main heater is turned on. In addition, said control means maintains said main heater on for a predetermined time period after which it turns said first and second exhaust means and said blower means off when a predetermined lower temperature is reached.